I can't give you my heart
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "He had seen the way she was looking at him. She used to be able to hide it, and he had to admit, he didn't notice it at first either. But over time, he saw her eyes turn just a little dreamy – not to mention the fact that she did her hair more often than she had done before." Little bit of Jisbon. One-shot. Rated K plus.


**A/N: This fic goes against everything Heller has ever said but I don't care, I'm not trusting Heller with anything right now anyway. Just, try to enjoy, okay? And I hope it's not awfully OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

'_**I can't give you my heart'**_

He had seen the way she was looking at him. She used to be able to hide it, and he had to admit, he didn't notice it at first either. But over time, he saw her eyes turn just a little dreamy – not to mention the fact that she did her hair more often than she had done before.

Eventually, he felt he had to confront her, since it could never work between them and he didn't want to give her false hope.

So he pulled her aside one day and made her sit down in front of him. She frowned at him but was curious about what he was going to tell her.

He thought about how he was going to tell her the new but opted for brutal honesty instead.

"We can't be together."

Her jaw dropped to the floor in surprise and confusion. He hadn't anticipated this reaction.

Then, she laughed nervously and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Jane, but…" She groaned, and leaned forward. She put a hand on his knee. "Did you think I had a crush on you?"

"Well yes. Why else would you wear your hair like that and look as though you're head over heels in love?"

Now, she was getting annoyed and a little bit angry.

"And you thought that was for _you_?"

"Of course! Who else?"

"Jane! You're not the only one I work with!"

Now, he was the one frowning. Then, his eyes grew like saucers.

"Cho?"

The anger in her eyes first intensified and she actually looked like she was going to hit him. But she regained her usual stance quickly.

He knew he was provoking a visit to the hospital now, but he had to know – if it wasn't him she was trying to impress, who was it then?

"Abbott?"

"Jane, please stop."

He looked her over and nodded in defeat – she genuinely wanted him to stop. So he did. Knowing that if he pushed it now, he would never know who she had a crush on.

"You are right, though. I do like someone. But it's immature and childish to talk about it like this, and to feel like that, so I won't do anything with it."

"But it makes you want to dress better and wear your hair differently. So it must be serious for you."

She sighed and nodded. He saw she wanted to add more but was hesitating.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I may not give the impression that I can keep a secret, while in fact I'm great with secrets."

She sighed again. And then, all of a sudden, he knew. He had no idea how he had found it out since she hadn't given away much, but he recognized the feelings she was feeling, had experienced them himself and was still feeling them.

"It's Lisbon, isn't it." It wasn't a question, more like a statement. She didn't bother looking at him when she nodded. Then, she looked up at him with fear almost drowning out the brown of her eyes.

"Please don't tell her anything. I don't want to scare her."

"I won't. And you won't scare her. But you got to tell her one day."

"I will. But it won't change anything because I already know that she doesn't feel the same thing for me."

"How would you know? Have you asked?"

"I don't need to. She's in love with you."

He stared at her but he knew it was futile to deny it now. He knew it as well as she did.

He swallowed and looked away.

"I will tell her if you tell her too."

"That's emotional blackmail."

She shrugged. "I may not be able to make her happy, but you can. And I would do anything I can to make her feel good, even if it means fixing her up with you."

She got up, and so did he.

"So you'll tell her?" she asked. He thought for a moment, before shrugging.

"I'll do it when the right time is there. I want this to be perfect. And, Kim… you know it's okay to like her, right?"  
She nodded. "I know."

And when they left the room, both of them walked into Teresa's direction. Unfortunately, she didn't know what would hit her. He supposed he could save his declaration for later.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was unclear at the beginning who Jane was talking to, but I had quite a bit of fun with that kind of suspense. Now, it looked like he was going to tell Lisbon that they couldn't be together, while it was actually Fisher, lol. Let me know if you enjoyed this piece, thanks in advance!**


End file.
